Inside the studio
by nightmare2054
Summary: Dans chaque maison, il y a un studio d'art. Avec le temps qui s'écoule, les studios d'art pourraient bien être leurs endroits préférés. Extrait de Klaus et Caroline au fil du temps. L'histoire se déroule après l'épisode 23 de la saison 4.


_Coucou ! Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié un OS Klaroline et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'en fasse un. Il est de Biana Delacroix et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci encore à tous les lecteurs qui me suivent et il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à vous dire:_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Inside the Studio**

Dans chaque maison il y a un studio d'art. Evidemment, ce ne sont pas tous les mêmes. Quel genre d'artiste serait Klaus s'il se laissait sombrer dans la monotonie? Dans son appartement de Londres, il peint en face de grandes baies vitrées donnant sur un ciel gris et sinueux et sur des rues où les trottoirs sont constamment inondés par la pluie. Dans sa mansarde Parisienne (conservée par nostalgie),il n'occupe qu'un espace restreint, où les toiles humides reflètent les conversations entre des amoureux de la ville. En Toscane, il installe son atelier dans une salle baignée de soleil laissant ainsi filtrer les rayons lumineux, embellissant son humeur et par la suite, son art.

Durant mille ans de sang et de sueur, les salles dans lesquelles il a créé ses chefs-d'oeuvre constituaient un des rares endroit où son esprit était libéré. Cela lui permettait de garder ses œuvres variées et belles. Elles étaient toutes inspirées de ses changements d'humeurs. Il a toujours préféré être entouré de luxe, mais ses chambres, ses _sanctuaires _étaient sacrés et recevaient une attention particulière. Klaus ne permettait que très rarement à sa famille (enfin quand elle était avec lui) d'errer dans ses chambres. Pendant mille ans d'existance, quand il se retrouvait seul avec pour compagnie des toiles, de la peinture et une profonde émotion il avait toujours pensé que _personne_ ne pourrait pénétrer dans son antre.

Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à _elle_.

¨¨oOO¨¨

« J'espère sincèrement que tu as une bonne raison pour me déranger, Rebekah. » Klaus n'a même pas pris la peine de se retourner afin de faire face à sa sœur car il savait pertinemment que tout ce barvadage niais ne servait qu'à l'embêter, et qu'elle allait probablement prendre la parole d'un moment à l'autre. Cependant, elle est restée silencieuse et même si Klaus pouvait sentir sa présence, il ne s'était toujours pas retourné.

« Crache le morceau, petite sœur. » dit-il affichant un sourire en coin tout en ajoutant un peu de couleur à la grande toile présente devant lui. Il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit. Avec un léger soupir, il déposa son pinceau et s'essuya les mains à l'aide d'un vieux chiffon. S'éloignant de son tableau, il l'observa pendant un moment. « Qu'en penses-tu Bekah? Autre chef-d'oeuvre? »

Il y eu un instant de silence. « Tu as sérieusement besoin de redescendre sur Terre. »

A ce moment là, il sut que ce n'était _certainement_ pas sa sœur.

Il se retourna enfin, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Debout dans son atelier d'art de la Nouvelle-Orléans se trouvait la fille qu'il n'avait pas prévue de revoir avant au miminum neuf ans. Mais, il n'allait pas commencer à se plaindre. Elle était tout aussi radieuse que dans son souvenir: ses cheveux blonds légèrement plus clairs tombaient en cascade le long de ses épaules. Elle esquissa, courageusement, un léger sourire et ne pipa mot le laissant se remettre de son état de choc.

«_ Caroline_... Love, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » Il avait presque envie de grincer des dents car l'espoir dans sa voix ressemblait à un adolescent frappé par l'amour. Mais réellement, qui veut-il berner?

Il se retrouva donc congelé sur place déchiré entre la paranoia qui perdait son esprit et le faisait halluciner et la pure joie que peut-être, juste peut-être, elle était venue pour _lui_.

Comprenant qu'il était pour le moment incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Caroline fit un pas vers lui, hésitante. Elle devait avouer que le revoir était comme une boufée d'air frais. Malgré le fait qu'il avait été l'outsider dans sa petite ville natale, ici et maintenant, son visage était familier et bienvenu. ( Compte tenu que tout ce qui était familier tombait en ruine elle était encore plus heureuse de le voir et ne pensait pas l'être à ce point.)

« Salut Klaus. » dit-elle en souriant. Elle se sentait plus légère, comme si un poids sur ses épaules lui avait été enlevé. « C'est agréable de te revoir. »

« De même. » répondit-il retrouvant sa voix et par la même occasion sa confiance. Un sourire charmant s'empara de son visage et Caroline déglutit se rendant soudainement compte qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce.

« Alors... C'est un bel endroit que tu as. Je devine que cette salle est ton studio d'art? » demanda t-elle avec nervosité. S'éloignant de lui, elle se dirigea vers le mur parsemé de tableaux qui étaient en train de sécher. Lentement, elle observa chacun d'eux notant les divers paysages, les lieux où elle n'était pas allée, les émotions qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenties.

« A quoi penses-tu, love?» demanda t-il ce qui la fit sursauter car sa voix été très proche de son oreille. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il se tenait aussi près d'elle. Quelque peu énervée, elle retrouva son sang froid et installa une distance raisonnable entre eux.

« Et bien, je pense toujours qu'ils renvoient une image solitaire. » dit-elle fièrement en souriant intérieurement au froncement de sourcil qu'elle décocha à Klaus. « Mais... Ils sont toujours aussi beaux. » poursuivit-elle, cette fois affichant un large sourire.

« Je suis heureux que tu penses cela sweetheart. Tu as toujours été mon critique préféré.» Il commenca à avancer lentement et délibéremment vers elle et Caroline ressentit une pression forte dans la pièce mais était déterminée à ne pas lui montrer ses craintes. Certes, elle n'était pas sûre d'être aussi brave en marchant dans la maison mais elle avait bien eu le courage de faire sa valise et de quitter Mystic Falls, alors pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas lui faire face maintenant? Cela expliquait qu'elle se tenait _toujours_ le menton et la tête haute.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois ici mais tu ne m'a toujours pas dit la _raison_ de ta présence dans mon studio d'art. Comment s'est déroulée ta dernière année? »

Caroline soupira et passa une main dans ses boucles blondes. « Pas terrible.» admit t-elle en pinçant les lèvres. « L'année passée... a été un vrai gâchis. »

Klaus fronça les sourcils, se retenant de se rapprocher d'elle car il souhaitait qu'elle soit suffisamment à l'aise afin de lui divulguer l'histoire complète. « Je sais que les choses étaient tendues avec Silas mais vous l'avez vaincu, n'est-ce pas? Les choses ne se sont t-elle pas apaisées? »

Elle se moquait de ses questions en lui adressant un petite rire amer. « Ouais, on pourrait le penser n'est-ce pas? Tu _pensais_ qu'après nous aurions pu être _heureux_, mais_ nooon. _Elena pleurait toujours à propos des frères Salvatore, Stefan nous a finalement laissé, Damon a emmené Elena à New-York ou un truc dans le genre, Matt est parti en Californie grâce à l'argent de ta sœur, et je n'ai aucune idée de où est allé Tyler après notre rupture... »

« Toi et Tyler vous avez rompu? » demanda t-il la coupant dans sa longue tirade.

Elle lui lança un regard exaspéré. « Vraiment? Tu t'emportes à cause de ça? »

« Tu me blâmes? » lui demanda t-il en souriant à nouveau. Elle roula les yeux mais Klaus remarqua le petit sourire qui éclairait son beau visage.

« Bon d'accord, Tyler et moi avons rompu. Il s'avère que certaines choses ne sont pas destinées à durer éternellement. » dit-elle avec tristesse. Klaus se raidit, il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer sur la relation avec le clébard quand il pensait qu'elle était là pour _lui._ Mais il garda sagemment sa langue.

Caroline dodelina de la tête comme pour se débarasser de ses pensées. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit à Klaus c'est que sa rupture avec Tyler avait été désordonnée : le stress à cause de Silas et la distance s'étaient mis entre eux et avaient causé plus d'une dispute et plus de quelques larmes. ( Sans parler , de nombreux arguments à propos de l'hybride qui avait pesé lourdement dans la balance.)

« Donc, toi et le clébard – toi et _Tyler _» corrigea t-il en voyant son regard. « êtes séparés. Mais que dire de tes autres amis, pourquoi n'es-tu pas partie avec eux? » lui demanda t-il préoccupé.

Caroline se moqua à nouveau mais cette fois elle paraissait fatiguée. Marchant vers plusieurs canapés dans lesquels elle se laissa tomber mollement, Caroline posa son coude sur son genou et sa main sur son menton. Elle observa la beauté des peintures en évitant celui qui les avaient créées.

« Avec qui pourrais-je aller? » demanda t-elle amèrement. « Après tout ce que Stefan a dû traverser à cause de Silas, je ne l'accuse pas d'être parti. Il m'appelle de temps en temps pour me faire savoir qu'il va bien mais il a besoin de se retrouver seul et je comprends. Et puis, Damon et Elena sont toujours dans une phase « lune de miel » et Damon est juste... _ugh –_ Je ne pouvais pas rester en permance avec eux et tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Bonnie... » elle s'interrompit, baissant la tête en se remémorant le décès de sa meilleure amie...

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle continua son récit. « Ecoute, je ne pouvais pas rester à Mystic Falls, tout le monde partait. J'aime ma mère mais elle avait besoin d'un peu de paix et j'étais la dernière vampire restante, les gens commençaient à voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je devais partir avant qu'ils comprennent. J'étais seule, et je ne savais pas vraiment où aller. Je suis montée dans ma voiture et sans même le savoir je me suis retrouvée... ici.»

Elle regardait, à présent, dans sa direction se mordant timidement les lèvres. Honnêtement, elle avait agi sur un coup de tête et si ça ne fonctionnait pas elle était fichue. Elle savait que c'était présomptueux de supposer qu'il allait simplement attendre ( les vieilles promesses sont damnées) qu'elle se présente sans prévenir à sa porte (mais n'est-ce pas ce qu'il avait prédit?). Cependant, quand elle est entrée dans sa maison, quand elle a contemplé son art, quand elle se tenait auprès de lui – elle se sentait _bien_.

Elle espérait juste qu'il ressentait la même chose.

L'occasion se présentait devant lui. En voyant, le regard d'espoir qu'exprimaient les traits fins de Caroline il comprenait que sa joie n'était pas injustifiée. Avec prudence, il marcha vers la jeune vampire et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le petit canapé, se penchant en avant afin que leurs jambes se touchent. Doucement, il leva une de ses mains pour ranger une boucle de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Caroline se laissa faire, approfondissant même le toucher en avançant son visage. Enhardi par sa réponse, Klaus fit traîner ses doigts le long de sa joue.

« Donc, pour résumer. » dit-il d'une voix basse et rauque. « Tu es nouvellement célibataire, tu as quitté ta petite ville natale et tu as décidé de te présenter à ma porte. Et maintenant, que tu es ici tu n'as prévu aucun plan? »

Caroline déglutit. L'intensité sombre que l'on pouvait lire dans les yeux de l'hybride l'effrayait et la passionnait en même temps. Mais elle a été Miss Mystic Falls et elle n'était pas lâche. Elle tendit sa main, entralaçant ses doigts avec les siens éméttant une légère et agréable pression.

« Et bien, la Nouvelle-Orléans est un bel endroit. » dit-elle d'un ton neutre. « Cependant, il y a beaucoup à voir et je suis à la recherche d'un bon guide – capable de tout m'apprendre. »

Klaus se rapprocha d'elle si bien que sa bouche se trouvait près de son oreille. « Je serais plus qu'heureux de te faire découvrir _mon _royaume. Mais, je vais avoir besoin d'une avance dans le paiement.

« Oh _vraiment_? » répondit-elle en tentant de ne pas rire. « Et bien, je pense que nous pouvons régler cela. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit elle ferma le petit espace entre eux et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout en déliant leurs mains afin d'accrocher ses bras autour de son cou. Il resta sous le choc pendant une seconde avant d'enrouler fermement ses bras autour de se taille, délivrant ainsi tout ce désir qui s'était accumulé pendant une année. Klaus la pressa contre les coussins moelleux, ses lèvres bougeant frénétiquement contre les siennes ce qui arracha un gémissement de la blonde qui était à bout de soufle. Il quitta sa bouche pour déposer des baisers chauds le long de sa mâchoire avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Je vais considérer cela comme un paiement sweetheart. Mais, j'ose espérer que tu envisages de rester dans les parages, car il y a tout un _monde _que je souhaite te montrer. »

¨¨oOO¨¨

La lumière qui se diffusait en continu à travers les grandes baies vitrées du dernier étage était estompée par les épais nuages qui obscurcissaient le soleil. La pluie crépitait le long de la vitre, un son réconfortant qui était le seul bruit dans l'appartement somptueux. Dans le silence de l'atelier d'art était assis deux amoureux, profitant de ce calme répit dans une journée pluvieuse mais l'ennui commençait à gagner l'un des deux.

« Comment fais-tu pour ne pas t'ennuyer? » demanda Caroline en jetant le magazine qu'elle lisait tout en s'inclinant contre le canapé en cuir. Dans le fauteuil en face d'elle, était assis son copain depuis maintenant quatre mois qui était en train de l'ignorer pour se concentrer sur le carnet de croquis posé négligemment sur ses genoux. Elle leva les yeux au ciel sachant qu'il pouvait parfaitement l'entendre.

« Sérieusement, on pourrait regarder un film! Ou jouer à un jeu de société! Faire _quelque chose_, je sais pas, parce que là je _m'ennuie_ terriblement! » Klaus ne disait toujours rien mais le sourire qu'il affichait indiquait que le but était de l'irriter et qu'il travaillait. ( Ses fossettes qu'il lui montrait en souriant et qu'elle aimait tant, ne l'aidaient pas quand elle voulait vraiment être ennuyée.)

« S'il te plaît... _Nik. _» Sa main hésita pendant quelques secondes, et elle sourit de sa petite victoire sachant très bien qu'il aimait quand elle utilisait son surnom. Décidant de faire une approche plus forte, elle se leva gracieusement vers lui. Laissant traîner ses doigts le long de son bras, elle se positionna derriere le fauteuil afin d'enrouler ses bras autour de son torse.

« Tu sais. » dit-elle d'une voix rauque, sa voix près de son oreille. « Je n'ai jamais passé une journée pluvieuse au lit et ça serait la _parfaite _occasion – pour poursuivre ce que nous avions commencé ce matin... » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens espérant que le nœud dans sa gorge signifiait qu'il allait _exactement_ rejouer ce qu'ils avaient fait dans le lit, il y a quelques heures. Cependand à son plus grand chagrin, il a simplement acceléré le rythme de sa main sur le papier obscurcissant son œuvre pour laquelle il travaillait si dur.

Imperturbable, Caroline déménagea ses lèvres au niveau de l'extérieur de son oreille et déposa de petits baisers tout en s'appliquant à lui masser les épaules. Il émit un sourd grognement de contentement mais il restait obstinément fixé sur son foutu carnet. Haïssant être ignorée, Caroline s'éloigna en émétant un fort « _Ugh!_ » de frustration et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, les bras croisés au niveau de la poitrine avec vivacité, tout en le fusillant du regard.

« _Eeeet –_ Fini! » Klaus avait enfin arrêté d'observer son carnet et lui adressait à présent un sourire. Caroline poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au plafond. Levant à son tour les yeux, il se précipita sur le canapé et avant qu'elle réalise ce qui se produisait, il s'inclina contre les coussins enveloppant confortablement Caroline de ses bras. Elle tenta (à demi-teinte) de se lever mais il ne voulait rien entendre, et elle a rapidement abandonné même si elle restait tendue.

« Je suis désolé, love. » dit-il avec un petit rire, appuyant un baiser affectueux sur le sommet de sa tête. « Parfois, un artiste a besoin de capturer autant d'inspiration qu'il le peut car il ne sait jamais qand cela va le quitter. »

Elle se moqua de lui. « Eh bien parfois, un artiste a besoin de réaliser quand sa petite-amie se jette sur lui car il ne sait jamais quand il se retrouvera expulsé sur le canapé! »

Il ne prit pas ses paroles au sérieux même si l'on pouvait voir un froncement de sourcil apparaître sur son visage. « C'est un peu adolescent, n'est-ce pas, les étiquettes du _copain_ et de la _copine_? »

« Et bien, que proposes-tu? » demanda t-elle, tendant le cou pour l'observer tout en arquant un sourcil.

« Que dirais-tu que je t'appelle mon_ amante_? » lui demanda t-il en roulant le mot sur sa langue. Doucement, il caressa la peau exposée au niveau de son ventre. Elle avait retroussé le bas de l'un de ses Henley et elle portait la plus petite paire de shorts qui laissait voir ses jambes nues. Combien de fois avait t-il imaginé un jour comme celui-ci? Pas de soucis, pas de distraction, juste lui et elle en train de se prélasser dans son atelier d'art profitant de la compagnie de l'autre.

Caroline eut un frisson en entendant ce mot intime. Elle se tortilla un peu avant d'abandonner son irritation et se laissa aller dans ses bras. « Tu ne vas certainement pas m'appeller ton « amante » en public. Si tu es si intéressé par moi, pourrais-tu au moins me dire ce qu'il y avait de si important pour que tu m'ignores?»

« Love, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment ignorée. » déclara Klaus, traçant des motifs complexes sur la hanche de Caroline. « Mais, si tu veux vraiment savoir... » Il se pencha, ramassa son carnet de croquis, l'ouvrit à son dessin le plus récent et le tendit à Caroline. Elle le saisit avec avidité et poussa un soupir en voyant une esquisse incroyablement détaillée d'_elle_.

« Oh... C'est... _Wow_. »

Klaus rit tout en faisant courir ses lèvres le long de ses cheveux. « Je suis content que tu approuves, love – et c'est inutile de rougir. »

« Je ne _rougis_ pas! » s'énerva Caroline en essayant vainement de retrouver ses couleurs d'origine mais cela ne servait à rien. Surtout pas quand il l'avait dessinée comme _cela_, endormie dans son lit après une nuit clairement intense de sexe. Un drap recouvrait sa taille ( à peine ), sa poitrine a été laissé exposée et le clair de lune éclairait chaque courbe de sa peau. Son visage exprimait le contentement: un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et ses cheveux formaient un halo autour de sa tête qui reposait sur l'oreiller.

« Quand... Euh, quand as-tu décidé de faire cela? »

« Te dessiner? » demanda t-il en appuyant nonchalement ses doigts le long de ses bras. « Depuis, ton anniversaire, cette fameuse nuit où je t'ai donné mon sang j'ai ressenti le besoin de faire des esquisses de toi. Mais, ce dessin en particulier je l'ai en tête de puis la nuit dernière, quand tu t'es endormie. »

« C'est gentil – Je regarde... »

« Contente? Satisfaite? Bon on couche? » demanda t-il en passant la main sous la ceinture du short de sa muse.

« Ne sois pas grossier! » dit-elle en frappant son bras gentillement. « Je suis _heureuse_. Je suis comme une personne amoureuse. » Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls de sa bouche et elle n'a pas réalisé ce qu'elle disait. Elle a juste réussi à contenir son propre état de choc. Ils étaient très calmes, c'est comme si les mots étaient restés suspendus dans les airs. Ils étaient ensemble depuis quatre mois officiellement mais il y avait eu pleins d'histoires entre eux avant cela. Cependant, tous leurs moments ensemble avaient été les meilleurs de sa vie. Il avait un _millier_ d'années de plus qu'elle alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas senti que leur relation devenait sérieuse?

« Je t'aime aussi, sweetheart. »

_Et bien alors._

Elle s'écarta de lui afin de l'embrasser convenablement. Ses mains encadrèrent son visage et elle se pressa contre son corps presque désespérément. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à sa taille, la serrant fermement, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa peau correspondant avec l'énergie frénétique de sa belle.

« Je t'aime. » dit-elle essoufflée, s'écartant l'espace d'une seconde. « Je t'aime. » (_ baiser_ ), « Je t'aime » ( _baiser_ ), « Je t'ai... »

La jeune vampire n'a pas pu finir sa phrase puisque l'hybride se redressa brusquement en la gardant sur ses genoux et en conservant ses bras autour d'elle. Il s'éloigna de ses lèvres pour parsemer son cou de baisers accordant une attention particulière au creux de sa gorge, se déplaçant le long de sa clavicule, et en poussant le bord de sa chemise qui recouvrait son épaule afin d'y déposer ses lèvres.

« Allons-nous dans la chambre à coucher, love? » demanda t-il avec une voix rauque et un regard empli de désir.

Caroline se mordit les lèvres en scrutant le studio d'art. Le canapé en cuir était assez grand et confortable. De plus, la pluie qui crépitait le long des grandes fenêtres produisait un beau son. « Pas besoin d'aller n'importe où. » dit-elle timidement. « Ici, c'est parfait. »

¨¨oOO¨¨

Pour une ville qui ne dort jamais, New York était encore paisible à trois heures du matin. Caroline soupira tout en serpentant les rues ne sachant pas où aller et où cette promenade la mènerait.

_« Les promenades sont censées aider les gens à se calmer. »_

Elle soupira à nouveau, s'arrêta brusquement et trépigna dans la neige. C'était une nuit glaciale de Décembre et Noël approchait à grands pas. Depuis combien de temps rêvait-elle de passer un Noël à New York? L'arbre au Rockefeller Center, le patinage à Central Park, la ville brillant de mille et une couleurs pour l'occasion – c'était tout ce dont Caroline espérait. La cerise sur le gâteau était d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés afin de découvrir la ville. Pour être honnête, c'est ce qu'elle avait, il y a quelques heures.

Gémissant légèrement, elle se massa les tempes en essayant de se souvenir de la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec Klaus, cet après-midi. C'était ridicule. Voire même complètement stupide. Depuis, dix ans, elle et Klaus étaient en couple et la plupart du temps elle nageait béatement dans le bonheur et l'amour. Ils avaient voyagé à travers le monde entrecoupant leurs séjours par des retours à la Nouvelle-Orléans, l'endroit où l'hybride assouvissait son pouvoir. Cependant, dans ce tableau rempli de lumière il y avait quelques zones d'ombre. De temps à autre, le couple se battait : des assiettes volaient en éclats, des propos bouleversants et terribles étaient dits. Ils étaient tous les deux des gens tenaces qui ne voulaient ni céder ni abandonner – mais leur orgueil et leur fierté les conduisaient à leur propre perte. C'était toujours le cas. Malgré tout, Caroline était constamment tourmentée par cette vieille peur qu'il la quitte et ne revienne plus. ( Sauf que cette fois, c'était _elle_ qui avait engagé la dispute. Malgré son état colérique, elle avait pu lire la souffrance et l'angoisse dans ses yeux quand elle s'était dirigée vers la porte.)

Fermant les yeux, elle savait, à présent, qu'elle venait de prendre sa décision. Elle enfouit ses mains dans son manteau et reprit le chemin du retour vers la majestueuse maison de Klaus située sur l'Upper East Side. C'était une belle maison qu'il ne fréquentait guère mais que Caroline affectionnait tout particulièrement. Il l'avait redécorée à son goût afin de lui offrir pour leur cinquième anniversaire en tant que couple. A l'heure actuelle, la belle jeune femme se retrouvait devant la porte d'entrée ornée n'osant point la franchir mais essayant tout de même de retrouver son courage.

Elle était ridicule. Il avait certainement compris qu'elle se trouvait à l'extérieur et puis elle aurait simplement besoin de le regarder d'une façon pathétique. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à craindre? Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle ouvrit la porte, pénétra à l'intérieur et se sentit enervée par le silence qui régnait en maître. Le premier étage n'était pas éclairé et tandis qu'elle se trouvait au niveau de la cage d'escalier, le cou tendu vers le haut, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de vie venant des autres étages. Elle paniqua pendant un instant, se demandant s'il l'avait vraiment laissée, mais il lui était impossible de penser qu'il la quitterait sans dire au revoir.

Du moins, elle n'avait pas _envie_ de le croire.

Avant de rentrer dans un état de panique totale, elle constata qu'il y avait un endroit où il pouvait se trouver. Tout en se préparant psychologiquement, elle arriva à un escalier en colimaçon après avoir gravit quatre étages. Puis, elle s'immobilisa devant une simple porte blanche, menant au grenier. Elle faillit émettre un soupir de soulagement en voyant la lumière s'échappant de la fente sous la porte. Il était là.

Doucement, elle tourna la poignée à la fois apaisée d'entrer dans le studio d'art de Klaus et méfiante à l'idée qu'elle pourrait le trouver en train de boire ou de bouder. A peine sa tête eut-elle traversé la porte qu'elle haleta et ouvrit complètement la porte afin d'observer le chaos qui y régnait. Autrefois, tous les croquis et les toiles étaient ordonnés. Maintenant, des lambeaux de papiers déchirés jonchaient le sol, des toiles avaient été arrachées en deux, les murs étaient recouverts de peintures et les photographies auparavant encadrées et accrochées étaient éparpillées sur le sol accompagnées de morceaux de verres brisés. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Ces photos c'étaient _eux,_ des souvenirs de leurs voyages, de tous les endroits qu'ils avaient vus ensemble. Elle s'accroupit et ramassa un des croquis déchirés qu'on lui arracha violemment avant qu'elle soit pressée contre le mur par des mains qui lui maintenaient fermement les épaules et le visage d'un Klaus furieux devant elle.

« Rentrée si vite, _love_? » grogna t-il d'une voix venimeuse. Caroline serra les dents mais ne recula point. Il pouvait siffler et grogner autant qu'il voulait cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus peur de lui.

« Lâche-moi, Klaus. » dit-elle d'une voix ferme. « Tu n'as pas à faire ça. »

« N'ai-je pas?» demanda t-il amèrement. « Tu es _partie_. »

« Je suis _revenue_! » cria t-elle remplie de détermination. Elle le poussa loin d'elle et il se laissa faire – sans doute car il ne s'y attendait pas mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal – prenant ainsi du recul. Ils se faisaient face avec lassitude ne sachant pas par quoi débuter.

Caroline prit une profonde inspiration comme pour se préparer à cette dure discussion avant de lui répéter: « Je suis revenue. Jamais je ne te quitterai. »

Klaus émit un rire amer avant de se diriger vers une petite table où reposait un verre de scotch, qui fut vidé de son contenu en moins d'une seconde. « Et comment puis-je être sûr de cela, Caroline? »

« Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille? » le questionna t-elle. Elle se sentait très mal à l'idée que l'hybride pense cela et qu'il se laisse tomber dans un tel chemin. « Comment peux-tu penser que je veuille te quitter sans même dire au revoir? »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêches, Caroline? » demanda t-il, se tournant vers elle afin de lui faire face de nouveau. « Comment pouvais-je savoir que tu n'allais pas tenir compte des demandes de tes _amis _ et des tiennes? Comment pouvais-je savoir que tu n'allais pas retourner à Mystic Falls afin de répondre à leur requête et de les aider? Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient plus qu'heureux de parler à mon encontre. De te convaincre que la fugue est la meilleure chose que tu n'aies jamais faite et que de toute manière je ne serai jamais bon... »

« Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que tu pourrais _te taire_?! » hurla Caroline furieuse de l'idiotie de l'Originel. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je ferais ça? »

« Et pourquoi pas toi? _Tu_ étais la personne qui a essayé de me convaincre de te suivre dans cette ville paumée, _tu _étais celle qui voulait aider la joyeuse bande de résidents à Mystic Falls, qui après tout ce temps, n'ont toujours pas compris comment résoudre leurs problèmes! Si tu avais l'intention de partir alors _pourquoi_ dois-je supposer que tu ne t'en irais pas? »

« A cause de _toi_, crétin! » cria t-elle tout en poussant sa poitrine. « Penses-tu réellement que je voudrais te laisser, comme ça? Combien de fois dois-je te dire _Je t'aime_? »

Ses mots sont restés suspendus dans les airs, les stoppant dans leur dispute. Leurs respirations étaient fortes et haletantes à cause des nombreux cris, le verre craquait sous leurs pieds, et seul quelques mètres les séparaient l'un de l'autre. Le carnage reflétait leur furie.

Klaus fut le premier à détourner le regard et Caroline remarqua ses mains se serrer et se desserrer successivement, signe certain de nervosité. « Je ne sais jamais, Caroline. » dit-il soudainement, se léchant les lèvres et évitant toujours ses beaux yeux. « Cela ne me surprendrait guère qu'un jour j'aille trop loin et que tu me laisses. Je ne sais jamais quand j'ai franchi la ligne. »

Caroline se moquait de ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle traversa le désordre qui s'était répandu sur le plancher afin de pouvoir se tenir devant , elle posa sa main sur sa joue et tourna son visage, l'obligeant ainsi à lui faire face.

« Si tu avais _déjà_ franchi la ligne, tu le saurais. Je ne te laisserais jamais l'oublier. » dit-elle gravement.

C'était étrange. Elle réalisa subitement qu'elle essayait de calmer ses inquiétudes alors qu'elle possédait les mêmes. Ne s'était-elle pas demandée il y a tout juste dix minutes s'il l'avait quittée? N'était-elle pas inquiète en pensant qu'_elle_ l'avait poussé à tout quitter? Leurs insécurités étaient exactement les mêmes à la fin de la journée. Ils étaient vraiment parfaits pour l'autre.

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu as tellement peur de revenir à Mystic Falls avec moi? » demanda la jeune femme d'une voix douce. « Parce que tu penses que mes amis vont tenter de me parler de notre relation? »

« Je n'ai pas_ peur_. » dit-il sèchement et rapidement et pour seule réponse elle haussa les sourcils. Il soupira signe de son accord. « Ils sont importants pour toi, Caroline. Tu les apprécies. Pourquoi tu ne les écouterais pas?»

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux laissant son autre main entourer sa mâchoire. « Cela fait _dix ans_ Klaus. Ils ont arrêté d'essayer depuis un certain temps. Et pourquoi devrais-je les écouter maintenant ?»

« Il leur suffirait d'un seul bon argument – et puis après la dispute que nous avons eue... »

Caroline décida qu'il fallait stopper cela. « Arrête ça. _Maintenant_. Je ne vais nulle part. Quand vas-tu le comprendre? »

Il ouvrit la bouche mais il n'y avait aucune réponse à cela. A la place, il la regarda cherchant une quelconque confirmation de ses paroles dans ses yeux. Peu-importe ce qu'il cherchait mais il devait l'avoir trouvé puisqu'il ferma les yeux, appuya son front contre le sien et enroula sa taille de son bras. Caroline enleva ses mains de son visage pour les placer sur sa taille et ensemble, ils se tenaient dans le studio mansardé entouré par les effets d'un ouragan et profitant du calme après la tempête. Quelques instants plus tard, Klaus s'éloigna mais ses bras demeuraient fermement entourés autour de la taille de sa muse.

« Je viens avec toi, love. Nous pouvons partir dans la matinée ce qui fait que nous serons à Mystic Falls dans l'après-midi. »

Caroline sourit doucement sachant qu'elle aurait dû être heureuse mais elle avait fait pression pendant trois jours. De plus, elle réalisa que ce contrat ne la rendait pas complètement heureuse.

« Nous partirons dans une semaine. » dit-elle résolument. « Noël est dans deux jours et Elena m'a dit que ce n'était pas important et que cela devrait être possible dans une semaine. »

« Es-tu sûre, love? » demanda l'hybride en mettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Et bien, n'est-ce pas ce que tu désirais? Noël, juste toi et moi? »

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas le partage. » déclara t-il esquissant un petit sourire. « Mais, tu étais si insistante pour partir et aller aider tes amis... »

« Et bien, c'est parce que tu as décidé de faire un accès de colère. » dit Caroline en riant à sa moue indignée. « Nous aurons notre Noël ensemble et après nous pourrons partir. Tu vois? Compromis? »

Klaus sourit et l'attira à lui verrouillant ses lèvres aux siennes pour un baiser passionné. « Je peux faire des compromis. » murmura t-il d'une voix rauque tout en s'écartant légèrement afin de déposer un autre baiser au coin de sa bouche. Puis, ils se sont tous les deux éloignés et quand le pied de Caroline rencontra un morceau de verre, elle se souvînt de la pagaille qu'il avait mis. Elle s'écarta pour ramasser un cadre photo cassé.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies détruit cet endroit. » dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. « Tu aimes ce studio. »

« Je t'aime davantage. » dit-il d'un haussement d'épaule. « Et je pensais que tu ne reviendrais pas. Inutile de dire que je ne me préoccupais pas vraiment de ce que je détruisais. »

« Et bien, nous allons devoir passer notre journée de demain à tout remettre en ordre! » dit la jeune vampire en récupérant sa joie. « J'aurais juste aimé que tu ne détruises pas les photos – c'étaient mes souvenirs préférés. »

Klaus rit et lui donna un léger baiser dans le cou en étant debout derrière elle. « La beauté de l'éternité c'est que nous avons tout le temps du monde. Nous n'avons pas besoin de vieux souvenirs, nous pouvons toujours en faire de nouveaux. »

¨¨oOO¨¨

Klaus traversait la campagne italienne obligeant sa Maserati à aller aussi vite que possible. Même si la voiture filait à une vitesse incroyable et que la circulation était presque inexistante en cette fin de nuit sur les routes campagnardes, il avait l'impression de ne pas être assez rapide. Il avait besoin de rentrer. Il avait besoin de voir Caroline. Pendant trois semaines, il avait été privé de sa présence à la demande de son frère qui avait eu besoin d'un bras droit pour éliminer une insurrection de sorcières non loin de la Louisiane, et malheureusement il n'avait pas pu l'ignorer. Depuis une quinzaine d'années, lui et la belle vampire ne se quittaient que très rarement. Les seuls moments l'un sans l'autre étaient les _« girls weekends » _avec sa sœur ou bien ses amis ainsi que les occasions comme celle-ci: quand il sentait que c'était trop dangereux de l'avoir à ses côtés même s'il mourait d'envie d'être entouré de sa présence.

Bien sûr et comme à son habitude, elle n'était pas d'accord et le lui faisait bien savoir en piquant des crises de colère phénoménales mais l'hybride ne s'attendait à rien de moins. Après tout, elle était sa reine et le fait qu'elle insistait pour être à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive le rendait heureux mais quand sa sécurité était concernée il mettait un véto. Les sorcières étaient plongées dans la pratique de l'Expression et ce n'est qu'avec le souvenir de ce que la magie avait autrefois produit chez sa meilleure amie, que Caroline avait cédé. Ils avaient beau souhaité le contraire, elle n'était pas vraiment invincible. ( Cependant, il a encore fallu une journée entière dans son lit pour voir son expression changer. Et malgré cela, elle a été très claire sur le fait que l'Originel saurait se rattraper une fois rentré de son périple. Non pas qu'il n'y songeait pas, bien sûr.)

L'obscurité des collines toscanes lui indiquait que sa destination était proche et en effet, il fut bientôt attiré dans une allée spacieuse en face d'une villa magnifiquement restaurée. Il faisait trop sombre pour admirer le toit en terre cuite et les murs blanchis à la chaux mais Klaus n'avait pas le temps de faire de l'observation. Il accéléra la voiture puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée très rapidement. Conscient du fait que Caroline était probablement endormie; il ouvrit la porte avec douceur et délicatesse tout en notant le silence et le murmure du vent traversant les fenêtres françaises ouvertes, situées au premier étage. N'hésitant pas une seule seconde, il gravit les marches deux par deux, un sentiment d'anticipation l'envahissant une fois devant la porte de la chambre des maîtres. Souriant, il l'ouvrit.

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire la froideur qui prit possession de son cœur à la vue de leur lit king-size, vide. S'approchant du lit, il posa sa main sur les couvertures pour découvrir quelles étaient froides. Personne n'avait dormi dans ce lit depuis plusieurs jours, au moins. Klaus lutta afin de conserver une respiration régulière.

_Elle ne voulait pas partir, elle ne voulait pas partir..._

Elle ne voulait pas quitter la Toscane sans le lui dire auparavant. Ils avaient convenu qu'elle resterait à la villa tout le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour s'occuper des sorcières car c'était un endroit sûr. Tout en scrutant la salle, il prit conscience que ses objets personnels ainsi que son maquillage étaient présents. Ses vêtements,eux,étaient sur la chaise. Cependant, il n'y avait aucun signe de la jeune femme.

Avec beaucoup de force, il réussit à se calmer afin d'analyser l'environnement qui l'entourait. En écoutant attentivement, il entendit le son du... bois ? Plus exactement, le crépitement du bois – un feu était allumé quelque part dans la villa. Suivant le bruit et l'odeur, il fut conduit jusqu'au premier étage. Tandis qu'il se déplaçait dans les couloirs sombres, il s'arrêta devant son studio d'art se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là-dedans.

Il ouvrit la porte et regarda avec attention le salon. Les hauts plafonds qui laissaient les poutres boisées apparentes, de grandes baies vitrées qui avait été laissées ouvertes donnant ainsi sur une belle et grande terrasse faisaient de ce salon un bel et chaleureux endroit. Un large éventail de peintures recouvraient la salle: sur les murs, appuyées contre des tables et des chevalets. Certains étaient achevés, d'autres non. La campagne de la Toscane s'est avérée être de temps en temps une source d'inspiration. Un feu crépitait, et sur le canapé en face de lui une beauté blonde gisait recouverte par un mince plaid afghan. Il fit le tour du canapé et s'accroupit en face d'elle profitant ainsi d'une vue imprenable sur une Caroline illuminée grâce à la lueur du feu.

Doucement, il lui caressa la joue avec ses doigts. Elle remua lentement puis se réveilla en sursaut, effrayée.

« Calme toi, love. » chantonna t-il. « Ce n'est que moi. »

Durant l'espace d'une seconde, elle parut confuse avant que son visage s'illumine d'un large sourire jetant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Tu es à la maison! » dit-elle joyeusement, sa voix étant étouffée par l'épaule de l'hybride. « Je ne t'attendais pas avant demain. »

« Je pourrais avoir enfreint toutes les lois sur les excès de vitesse en Italie. » déclara Klaus, la tirant vers l'arrière afin qu'il puisse l'embrasser correctement. Le contact était grisant, sa bouche était chaude contre ses lèvres douces et leurs langues se battaient en duel. Il passa avidement ses mains sur son corps souple renouant ainsi avec ses courbes douces. Grognant un peu, il s'est soudainement rendu compte qu'elle était vêtue de l'une de ses chemises – c'était une pratique courante mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de possessivité et de désir à chaque fois qu'il la voyait dans ses vêtements.

« Tu m'as manqué. » dit-elle d'une voix chantante fredonnant de contentement tandis que l'Originel parsemait son cou de baisers.

« Et tu m'as également manqué, sweetheart. Mais dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? La chambre était insuffisante? »

Il se recula légèrement afin d'entendre sa réponse et remarqua ainsi la rougeur qui avait envahie le visage de sa belle. Elle avait, à présent, la tête baissée. « Tu vas rire. » dit-elle nerveusement.

Klaus esquissa un sourire et releva son menton avec son doigt. « Peut-être, mais cela ne sera pas de la moquerie mais de l'affection. » a t-il dit avec légèreté. « Alors, pourquoi dors-tu ici? »

« Je dors toujours dans tes studios d'art lorsque tu es loin de moi. » admit Caroline à contrecœur. « Je m'ennuie de toi quand tu es parti mais quand je suis entourée par ton art, je me sens... plus proche toi en quelque sorte. Je sais, c'est idiot, non? »

Klaus prit une profonde inspiration en entendant sa confession. « Non, Caroline. Cela n'est pas bête du tout. » dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque. Penser qu'elle se sentait plus à son aise entourée de son art... lui provoquait une pointe d'affection envers la jeune blonde. Son admiration le rendait humble et reconnaissant.

Rapidement, l'hybride enleva sa veste et ses bottes. Réalisant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, Caroline s'assit et s'installa sur le bord du canapé afin qu'il puisse y grimper pour se positionner derrière elle.

« Je t'aime, tu sais. » dit-il tranquillement en regardant le contour de son visage éclairé par la lumière du feu.

« Oh, je sais. » dit-elle malicieusement en serrant le bras qui entourait sa taille.

« Ce que je veux dire, sweetheart c'est que je me souviens de ce que je t'ai dit il y a seize ans lors de la remise des diplômes – quand je t'ai dit que j'avais l'intention d'être ton dernier amour. »

« Et tu _l'es_. » dit-elle avec un petit rire. « Mais, que veux-tu dire par là? »

« Épouse-moi. »

Son souffle se figea. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. « Tu viens juste... Tu viens juste de me demander en mariage? »

Klaus sourit s'appuyant contre l'accoudoir tirant Caroline avec lui pour qu'elle se retrouve assise sur ses genoux. « Un problème, love? »

« Et bien... Je... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses ta demande de la sorte... Non pas que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me le proposes un jour mais... »

Elle fût coupée par Klaus qui l'embrassa. « Devrais-je essayer de nouveau Caroline? » murmura t-il contre ses lèvres. « Le sommet de la tour Eiffel, une gondole à Venise – je peux faire en sorte que cela soit _spectaculaire_. »

Caroline s'éloigna légèrement de son étreinte et vit le regard sérieux qui avait pris possession de ses yeux. Détournant la tête l'espace d'un instant, elle scruta la salle spacieuse ainsi que le bel art qui les entourait.

_Beauté__ authentique._

« Non. » dit la jeune vampire en le regardant droit dans les yeux, rayonnante. « C'est _parfait_. Et pour répondre à ta question... _oui_. »

Puis, un rire les emportèrent tous les deux, insouciants et étonnés par la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. Caroline se précipita en avant pour cueillir ses lèvres de nouveau et il lui répondit en la clouant au canapé. Ils avaient oublié tout ce qui les entourait. La seule et unique chose qu'ils savaient était, qu'ils étaient à présent _fiancés_.

« Attends! Tu as besoin d'un anneau! » dit-elle en plaisantant. « On dirait que le grand méchant hybride ne s'est pas préparé au changement. »

Klaus se contenta de sourire puis fouilla dans sa poche de jean pour y dénicher une petite boîte en velours. « Tu disais sweetheart? » Il ouvrit la boîte et révéla au grand jour une magnifique bague faite de diamants. « Cela fait maintenant deux mois qu'elle est en ma possession. Tu devrais savoir que j'ai _toujours_ une longueur d'avance. »

Caroline aurait probablement levé les yeux au ciel en constatant son attitude béate mais elle était trop distraite par la bague et aussi par son action. En effet, le jeune homme glissait celle-ci au doigt de sa promise. « C'est beau. » murmura t-elle doucement.

« Tu es belle. » répondit t-il, se blottissant dans le creux de son cou. Tandis que ses mains erraient au niveau de l'ourlet de sa chemise il glissa ses doigts agiles sous ses sous-vêtements en dentelle. La beauté de la bague fut vite oubliée et il est inutile de dire qu'ils ont passé le reste de la nuit dans le studio.

* * *

_Si vous lisez ceci c'est que vous êtes courageux et que vous avez réussi à aller au bout de la lecture! Moi qui disais ne vouloir traduire que des OS courts, c'est réussi. J'espère avoir des tas et des tas de reviews car j'ai passé une semaine entière à le traduire et à le paufiner rien que pour vous ! A plus pour le prochain OS (eh oui je réfléchis déjà au suivant. J'aimerais en faire un sur le spin-off mais il y en a peu sur le couple que je cherche.) Je publierais la suite de "Drabbles Klaroline" et de " Entre l'amour et la haine" normalement dans la semaine ;)_

_Nightmare 2054!_


End file.
